


kindling

by gayrefrain



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Don't Do This Cool Thing, Gen, another fire, hinted Jerry crush on Diana, inaccurate fire safety, jerry and anne are siblings because i say so, just fluff with slight action
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 10:22:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18737128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayrefrain/pseuds/gayrefrain
Summary: another fire strikes AvonleaAka someone should have let Anne teach fire safety.





	kindling

**Author's Note:**

> Here is your purveyor of Jerry Baynard content coming at you with another Avonlea fire. As you can tell, 1x05 is my favorite episode. This is set sometime before the end of season 2.

Jerry hummed a song from his childhood as he heaved hay, mostly to annoy Anne. But she was entirely focused on planting the seeds for their future harvest.

“Look at the spring,” Anne said, knee-deep in dirt. “Can you smell it yet? The blossoms on the trees, the wind’s soft whispers, and the clouds’ sighs in the sky.”

Jerry tried to roll his eyes, but he just smiled. He loved spring the best. The sun was back, there was more to do at Green Gables, and the blasted snow was melting.

“It’s nearing dinner,” Matthew said, wiping sweat from his brow. Jerry frowned and hoped he wasn’t overexerting himself.

Thankfully, the work for that day was almost done. In fact, they were a bit ahead. When the four of them worked together, it went much faster. And the extra company was nice.

“Would you like to stay for dinner?” Marilla asked Jerry. He perked up. “Would your parents be expecting you?”

Jerry shrugged, “I’m sure it’ll be alright. Thank you.” His parents had so many kids, they often slipped between the cracks. When his elder brother Marceau had a tryst with the baker's daughter, he was gone every night for nearly two weeks. His parents still had no idea.

“I made scones this morning,” Anne said, a grin brightening her face. “We can have them after.”

Jerry smiled back. She was getting to be a better baker with each passing day.

“Come, Anne, get washed up and you can help me set the table,” Marilla said then turned to her brother. “Will you be alright without us?”

Matthew clapped a hand on Jerry’s shoulder. “We’ll be fine, right, Jer?”

Jerry nodded and they finished up and put everything away back in the barn. Like always, they worked in silence. But when Jerry started humming again this time, Matthew joined in.

The dinner conversation turned to gossip at the school, and Jerry liked to hear of what Anne was learning. Which worked for the best, she certainly talked about it enough.

Eventually, it turned to town gossip. Marilla claimed to never partake, but he knew a lot about the affairs of Avonlea citizens. “Rachel’s daughter Lulu is in from Vancouver this week. She brought her daughters, we might meet them for dinner tomorrow.”

“Will I have to babysit?” Anne asked, almost a whine.

“Not at all,” Marilla assured. “I wouldn’t wish that on my worst enemy.” She said that sentence nearly under her breath, but everyone at the table caught it. In between bites of potatoes, Jerry smirked. Mrs. Lynde always got his back up, and it was nice to know that even her best friend felt the same.

“But you’re good with kids,” Matthew said to Anne.

“No one is good with Rachel’s kids,” Marilla said. “I adore that woman, but her now-grown children get to be a bit much. I can imagine her grandchildren take after that trait.”

“Dinner should be fun then,” Jerry offered, and Anne snorted. Matthew chuckled, and Marilla gave them all a look, but she was smirking.

The topics then turned to Jerry’s family, and his sister’s new engagement, and then the food was done and the dessert was delicious. He wasn’t going to have seconds, but Marilla gave him and Anne another slice of pie so he was obliged to take it.

And when Anne scraped half of her pie onto his plate, he didn’t object then either.

Together, Jerry and Anne did the dishes. In gratitude for the scones, he rewarded Anne by _not_ humming one of the lullabies his sister would sing to him while she mended clothes. But then she started to sing.

_Lavender's blue, dilly dilly, lavender's green,_

_When I am king, dilly dilly, you shall be queen:_

_Who told you so, dilly dilly, who told you so?_

_'Twas mine own heart, dilly dilly, that told me so._

Jerry had heard her sing this before. He hummed along with her throughout the lullaby. It was English, but it was good. Sweet.

“Dinner and a show,” Matthew said, smiling at them. Jerry laughed as Anne curtsied elegantly.

“Oh, there’s a storm brewing,” Marilla said, staring out the window and adjusting her scarf. Jerry swallowed tightly. He hated the sound of thunder. “I don’t feel safe letting you walk home, what if you get caught in it? And I think I saw the barn leaking last rainfall, did that get fixed?”

“I’ll be alright,” He said, but he would hate to get lost as well. The night still had the winter darkness and he normally cut through the woods. It would be a long, dark walk.

“Nonsense,” Matthew said. “We have perfectly good rooms you can stay in. I’ll walk you back tomorrow morn and explain. You just stay the night.”

“Thank you,” He said, feeling oddly warm.

“You’re always welcome,” Anne said.

And Jerry smiled.

+

Jerry changed into one of Matthew’s nightshirts in one of the guest rooms. Even with his growth spurt, it hung off his frame. He stared at the sleeve dangling off his fingers, and realized where he was standing.

Nate, the man who beat and robbed him, the man who tried to get him drunk, slept in this room for weeks. He took advantage of the Cuthberts’ kindness, and he swindled the entire town. It was like he was still there.

“I cleaned the room deeply,” A soft voice said behind him. He turned to see Anne, wrapped in a blanket around her shoulders. “But I still feel like his stench permeates the air.”

Her nose was curled in a sneer, but he couldn’t help but smile back at it.

“He did reek,” He murmured, thinking of his breath soaked in liquor.

“Despicable, deplorable man,” She said, head held high. “But that’s not why I’m here.”

“Then why?” It almost sounded mean, but the confused curiosity was the major tone.

“Remember when we stayed with Miss Barry,” She said. “You and I shared the bed. I wanted to know that an offer stands to repeat that, if you need it tonight. But I ask that you wait until Marilla and Matthew have fallen asleep. I assume to most it would be scandalous if they saw us-”

They both made a face.

“But we know it’s platonic. And that’s what matters-”

“Platonic?” He repeated.

“P-L-A-T-O-N-I-C,” She spelled out slowly. He mouthed out the letters. “It means _friendly_. Not romantical.”

He made a face again.

“Don’t look like it’s so abhorrent, but I must admit I agree. I’ll keep my door open anyway. Goodnight, Jerry.”

“I’ll be okay,” He said as she turned to leave.

“I’ll leave my door open,” She repeated as she finally left.

He said nothing. He laid down in the bed for endless time. He didn’t want to need her warmth, both the extra body heat and the comfort of knowing there was someone else there.

But the room was so dark, and cold. And she was right, it still smelled like Nate.

He tossed and turned, eyes scrunched shut. But he would not fall asleep.

Thunder rippled throughout the sky, and without a word, he left the cursed room.

He curled up in next to her, at his normal spot so his feet were at her head, and her feet were at his. Immediately, he felt the slumber overcome his body.

“‘Night, Anne,” He said softly.

“Dream well, Jerry,” She murmured back.

+

The fire alarm bells started to ring, and Jerry fell off of Anne’s bed.

“A fire?” He asked blearily, rubbing his eyes.

“Oh no,” Anne said, a voice in the darkness. “Go with Matthew, get out of here before Marilla comes.”

Jerry nodded, even though his mind was dazed with sleep, and ran back to the room. He pulled on his britches, and tossed off Matthew’s sleep shirt to throw on his own from the previous day. He grabbed his jacket without pulling it on and raced downstairs.

Matthew was already out the door, still in his own sleep clothes but carrying an axe.

“Come, Jerry,” He said. Jerry nodded and the two of them raced off into town. As they got closer, he could see the sun just beyond the forest.

With a start, he realized it was not the sun. It was a house on fire.

“Christ,” Matthew swore. “That’s the Lynde house.”

Mrs. Lynde, as annoying as she may be, was Marilla’s friend. Jerry and Matthew moved faster.

On the way, they ran into Gilbert Blythe, someone Jerry had heard too much about from Anne.

“Do you know whose house?” He asked, pulling on his scarf as he ran alongside them.

“It’s the Lyndes,” Jerry said.

“Aye,” Matthew said as they trudged through the frigid mud. “Where’s, um, LaCroix?”

“Bash is in the Bog with Mary,” Gilbert said grimly. “Helping her move out.”

“Stick with me,” Matthew ordered softly, and the two boys nodded as they neared the Lynde property.

The house was aflame, the townsfolk rushing to assemble the water pump.

“Jerry,” Gilbert said, and Jerry barely had a moment to wonder how he knew his name, before he beckoned him. “We’ve got to get the ladder.”

“Everything!” Rachel Lynde sobbed, clutching onto her husband. “Everything’s _ruined_!” She wailed, and Jerry was almost distracted.

Especially when he saw Nicolas, his older brother who was secretly courting the butcher’s eldest daughter. They made eye contact, and his brother just nodded. He knew of Jerry’s need to stay at the Cuthberts, and he would tell his family without getting him in trouble.

“Is everyone out?” Matthew demanded, staying near the pump. Jerry figured that smart, since the last time the thing was used at the Gillis house, it broke and Matthew was the best at fixing it.

“Everyone’s out,” Mr. Lynde said. “Thank God.”

Jerry and Gilbert fetched the ladder, but the entire top of the house was burning. “We need to get water on it, but the ladder will catch fire if we prop it against the house.”

“Where’d the fire start?” Jerry asked Mr. Lynde. “First or second floor?”

“S-second,” Mr. Lynde said, his face ashen.

Jerry and Gilbert shared a grimace, the strike of lightning lighting up their faces.

“Maybe from here,” Jerry said. “With the buckets,” He mimed tossing the water from the ground. “Until the fire stops on the roof.”

Gilbert nodded and shouted to all the men in the area, “Come on, let’s get some buckets!”

As they gathered water and tried to aim up, Anne came running up. Thunder boomed, and he winced.

“The doors and windows are open,” She said bitterly. “The fire won’t stop if it keeps getting fed! Do I need to teach a _lecture_ about fire safety?”

“There is no way you are entering that house,” Marilla said, pulling her back away from the heat of the fire.

“But Marilla-” Anne started to say, but she was cut off.

Faintly, Jerry could hear sobbing, and he saw a plump young brunette cradling a young child. He remembered when his sisters were that age, they never stopped crying. But it seemed like it wasn’t just the baby, it was the mother too.

“Let’s tend to the children,” Marilla offered, and Anne and her disappeared.

“Think it’s stopped enough?” Jerry asked as they tossed another bucket’s worth of water on the roof’s burning edges.

“It’s spreading, but it’ll have to be for now,” Gilbert nodded solemnly. “I’ll climb up, you pass me buckets.”

Jerry nodded, and he got someone else to steady the ladder as he passed up buckets to Gilbert. Careful of the flames, Gilbert passed them along.

“It’s not working,” He shouted down. “Get more water!”

People were throwing their own buckets onto the fire from below but it still raged. Jerry stared back at Anne and Marilla and the others watching. The beautiful, dark-haired girl who could speak French was standing with them, the two sensible ones clutching onto Anne. He couldn’t tell if it was out of comfort or to stop her from running in.

He turned to Matthew, who was fixing the broken pump. “What do we do?” He called over to him. The man didn’t have any response, his mouth slightly agape.

And then something snapped, a flash of light struck nearby, and a roar of thunder shook the ground. Gilbert nearly fell off the ladder, but Jerry was able to stabilize it and keep him steady.

“The barn!” Someone shouted. “Lightning hit the barn!”

He heard a desperate cry, and turned to Mrs. Lynde, who had fallen to her knees to the ground with a wild shriek.

“Split up!” Gilbert shouted, hopping down from the ladder. “Some of us will keep aiding the house, but others get the barn!”

“On it!” Mr. Gillis said, grabbing remaining buckets and men. “Let’s go!” But there was only so much water, and it was being split to two fires.

“Anne!” He heard someone shout, and his head whipped around to catch the sight of Anne ducking into the side door of the burning Lynde house.

Diana screamed, and Marilla dove for her but was held back by Mrs. Gillis and Mrs. Barry.

“Anne!” He shouted as well. He lunged but Gilbert grabbed him by the sleeve.

“Anne knows fires,” The older boy said, his face dark with soot and worry. “We’ll go after her in five minutes if she’s not out.”

Jerry nodded, “But you have to keep track.” He couldn’t think of so many things at once.

“Deal,” Gilbert said. “Come along, I’m sure she’s closing doors and windows. We’ll be able to stop this thing.”

He nodded once more and started to gather more buckets with the other men in town as Gilbert climbed up again.

Tirelessly, they worked and threw water, and the fire started to dim.

“I can see Anne, she’s running around,” The tall boy called down. A knot of nerves loosened in his chest, and he focused on fetching water.

“It’s slowing down! Keep the water coming!”

“Matthew, go to the barn,” Jerry said, handing another bucket to Gilbert. He knew from experience that hay was _very_ flammable, after accidentally knocking over a candle at home. His father belted him for what felt like _hours_.

Matthew nodded, though he still looked nervous. He followed to a couple dozen meters away where the barn’s fire continued. Thankfully, it was not nearly on the same scale as the house’s fire.

“It’s raining!” Someone shouted. Jerry looked up. It was too dark to see the droplets, but he felt two hit his cheeks. That should help.

“Where’s Anne?” Jerry called up. Had it been five minutes yet?

“I don’t see her,” He said, and jumped down. “The fire’s slowing down, maybe we should go in.”

“Where’s Anne?” Matthew demanded, filling up his bucket for the barn.

Jerry swallowed, “I don’t know.”

They both turned to Marilla, who’s palm covered her mouth as she stared at the flame.

“Jerry,” Gilbert said and grabbed him. “Grab a bucket, we’re going in to get Anne.”

“Aye,” Jerry said and filled two buckets.

Matthew stared at him, mouth open. “You can’t-”

“If Anne can, so can we,” Jerry said. “We’ll be back in five minutes.”

Matthew stammered, “No, son, I forbid-”

Jerry ducked out of his grip and passed a bucket to Gilbert. Together, they ran to the side door and shoved inside.

+

Jerry had never been inside a burning building before. It was orange, and bright, but covered in smoke. It was around him like a vice.

“Stay down,” Gilbert said as he shut the door. “When I was-” He cut off with a violent cough. “On the ship, the smoke went up. If we stay low, we’ll breathe less.”

Jerry nodded, and they crouched low.

“Anne!” He called. “Anne, can you hear us?”

Gilbert threw some of his water on a fire sprouting on the sofa, and it went out with a hiss.

“I’ll go upstairs,” Gilbert said. Jerry kept low as Gilbert raced up.

“Anne?” He called. Over the roar of the fire, he could hear Gilbert shout for her as well. Christ, there were so many rooms. Why did the Lyndes have so many children?

He rounded a corner to the kitchen and saw a crumpled figure on the floor. There was no flame near them, but they weren’t moving. Above them, the ceiling was gone, left with just a charred hole.

“Anne,” He shouted, voice cracking from the smoke. “She’s down here!”

He raced to her side, and hesitated to touch her. She was pale, but covered in soot. He could see her breathe, but her eyes would not open.

“Anne?” He asked as smoke swirled around them.

Gilbert came racing down. Once he saw them, he moved to his knees. The room was so hot even with no fire immediately around them. “Anne,” He touched her face, patting it. “Do you still have water left?”

Jerry nodded and handed the other boy his bucket. Gilbert poured some on Anne’s face and she jolted awake.

“Are you hurt?” He demanded.

Anne coughed violently but shook her head.

“Help me get her up,” Gilbert said. Each taking a side, they helped her to her feet. She was leaning heavily on him, weight off her left foot. She must have been injured.

Jerry grunted a French swear word he’d heard his father use, a weird mix of fury and relief coursing through him.

With Anne and the buckets, Jerry and Gilbert carried her out of the house.

+

Once free, they fell to their knees and gulped the fresh, sweet air as it was dripping with rain. It was darker and wetter than when they left it, so the fires were going out. That was one relief.

As soon as the ringing in his ears stopped, he could hear people shouting orders. But he could not care. He coughed with all his might, but felt he could never get the smoke from his lungs.

Anne was worse. Once he let her go, Gilbert still kept a grip on her and guided her to the ground.

“The barn fire’s out!” Someone shouted, and he could barely feel relieved.

“You are going to shave the years off my life, child!” Marilla berated as she approached. “What were you three thinking? The fire brigade was here!”

“It worked,” Anne said. “People just need to-” She coughed so hard Jerry was afraid her lips were going to fall off. “ _Listen_ to me. But that’s not why I went in.”  
“Why on Earth did you?” Diana said, kneeling down beside them.

Anne pulled out a soft, tiny bunny. Its ears were a bit charred, but it was otherwise intact. “Lydia wanted it back.”

“Oh dear Lord in heaven,” Mrs. Lynde said. “You went in for my granddaughter’s _toy_?”

“She wanted it back,” Anne repeated.

“Bubby!” A little girl ran through their group and clutched the rabbit. Jerry watched, a bit dazed, as the girl kissed it over and over. “You saved him!”

Anne nodded as the girl skipped away to the other members of the Lynde family.

“Why were you in there so long?” Jerry asked, feeling more controlled of his breath. “You were much quicker at the Gillis house.”

She winced, “The fire spread to the floorboards. I fell through a rough patch after closing the doors.”

Gilbert, coughing a little, kneeled down by her foot. “Does it hurt when I do this?” He poked it. Jerry watched as Anne winced, but said, “It’s fine.”

They repeated this process on different areas on her ankle.

“Your ankle’s sprained and a bit swollen,” Gilbert said through a cough. He touched the back of her head. Jerry expected her to bat it away, but she let him touch her. He raised an eyebrow, and turned to see if anyone else found this weird. Diana, the girl with lovely brown hair and the hazel eyes, smirked. So he wasn’t the only one who noticed. “And you got a knot on the back of your head.”

“Feels like, Dr. Blythe,” She said. “But I’m fine.”

“I’ll make her a splint,” Gilbert told Marilla as the rain picked up.

“I’m perfectly capable-”

“We can help her walk home,” Jerry said at once. “If you don’t mind, Gilbert. Or Miss Cuthbert.”

“Perfectly alright with me,” Marilla said, adjusting her scarf. Her fingers trembled, and guilt coursed through him.

Jerry stumbled to stand, “You gunning for fire brigade captain, Anne?”

Anne sent a smile his way, though it was soon marred by a grimace as Gilbert wrapped his scarf around it.

Before he could continue to watch the medical experience, he felt someone yank him aside.

A cold fear ran down his heated body but it disappeared just as quickly as Matthew’s warm, now-smokey smell enveloped him.

“You scared me,” Matthew mumbled as Jerry flapped his arms a bit like an owl, unsure what to do. Thankfully, Matthew let him go to embrace Anne.

“You kids want to give me another episode,” He berated and immediately Jerry and Anne fell quiet.

“We’re sorry,” Anne said, the ash on her face running in the water. “We didn’t mean to frighten you.”

Jerry had no idea he inspired such a reaction. He ducked his head in shame.

“I might stay here with Rachel, get them settled,” Marilla said, reaching over to rub Jerry’s shoulder.

“I think some of the men are sticking around to seal up the barn from the pour,” Matthew rubbed his neck. “I’ll be back later.”

“You kids can get back home,” Marilla dismissed them, then raised a regal eyebrow, “Unless you want to run into another disaster.”

“I think we’re good for tonight, Miss Cuthbert,” Gilbert had the gall to smirk, thankfully Marilla just rolled her eyes and left them.

“I must go home, but try not to do anything dangerous,” Diana hugged Anne one last time then went off to her family. When she turned one last time, Jerry felt brave enough to give her a wave. In the burgeoning light, she smiled back and left.

Gilbert knelt down in front of Anne. “Hop on, Anne,” He said as the three of them were left alone.

“That is absolutely undignified,” She dismissed.

“Would you rather limp the rest of the way?” Jerry asked.

With a huff, Anne jumped onto Gilbert’s back and the trio walked through the forest.

+

The walk in the rain was cold, but the company was warm. “Spell ‘house,’” Anne quizzed.

Jerry sighed at what had to be the thousandth word he spelled in that walk. “H-O-U-S-E.”

“Very good,” Anne commended.

“That word always tripped me up, with the silent U,” Gilbert added, still carrying Anne. “I preferred ‘home.’ Try ‘harvest.’”

Jerry repeated the word methodically, trying to sound out the letters. “H-A-R-V-E-S-T.”

“Very nice!” Anne clapped, her arms around Gilbert’s shoulders, as they approached Green Gables.

“The farm is looking very nice,” Gilbert said.

“Thank you,” Anne replied. “It’s a family effort.”

Jerry blushed and adjusted his cap. “Anne, I can help you the rest of the way in. If you want to leave, Blythe.”

“Well, I was going to offer Gilbert the chance to stay in a spare bedroom,” Anne said. “It’s pouring, the sun’s still not out, and Bash and Mary are not at your farm, correct? I’m sure Marilla and Matthew won’t mind.”

“I-” Gilbert cleared his throat. “Are you sure?”

“Absolutely,” Anne said. “Plus, Jerry was staying over anyway. Might as well add another.”

Gilbert sent a look Jerry’s way, one that Jerry couldn’t read. It was almost angry, but not. It was definitely surprised.

Jerry felt his own face pale. Would he still be able to sleep in Anne’s room? Or would he share the bed with Gilbert? Or worse, sleep alone? He swallowed tightly.

They went upstairs, and Anne gave Gilbert more of Matthew’s sleep clothes. “Marilla moved some storage into Mr. Dunlop’s old room, which means only Nate’s room is available...” She trailed off in thought. “Gilbert, makes the most sense for you to take it, and Jerry-”

Jerry shifted uncomfortably, “I can just sleep in the barn.”

“Nonsense,” Anne said immediately. “You can sleep in my bed like normal, it’s fine.”

“What?” Gilbert turned to the two of them, eyes wide. “‘Like _normal_ ’?”

“It’s platonic,” Jerry squeaked, internally damning his voice.

“We share a bed when he stays over, it’s habit from when we visited Miss Barry,” Anne said. “I was going to speak on it more earlier, but I knew you’d react like this.”

“React like _what_?”

“All red and loud!” Anne retorted. “There’s nothing but friendship between me and Jerry. My virtue is perfectly intact, if you’re so worried.”

“Christ,” Jerry mumbled, wishing he could hide like Matthew.

“It’s odd, Anne!”

“You shared a room with Mr. LaCroix and dozens of other men, do you think _that_ odd?”

“We didn’t share a bed!”

“So much shouting,” Jerry shifted. “I can just sleep in the barn-”

“You are _not_ sleeping in the barn,” Anne snapped at him. Her words would be reassuring if they were not snapped like the teeth of a dog.

“Absolutely,” Gilbert took a steadied breath, then said, “I apologize for my overreaction, I- I guess. I should have believed you both.”

“Thank you,” Anne said primly after a deep breath. “Come along, Jerry.”

Gilbert and Jerry shared a look, then Jerry took off after Anne.

+

In the safety of Anne’s bed, the two kids of Green Gables settled into sleep. But sleep did not come.

“You didn’t have to yell at him,” Jerry said from his spot opposite Anne.

“He didn’t have to yell either,” Anne grumbled. “I know it’s odd, but that doesn’t mean it’s _bad_. I’m odd, Jerry, does that mean _I’m_ bad?”

“Of course not.” Though that hadn't been what he would have said in their first months together.

“Exactly. I just- I expected better from him.”

Her voice sounded so sullen and low, that Jerry decided he needed to cheer her up. Especially since she’d just injured her ankle and all.

Earlier than he would normally if he had the day off, Jerry crept out of Anne’s bed to the room that used to belong to Mr. Dunlop. He gently knocked.

“‘Lo?” Gilbert’s voice greeted, and Jerry opened the door.

“Sorry about last night,” Jerry said as he stepped into the room.

“There’s no need, in fact I should apologize,” Gilbert replied as he sat up and rubbed his eyes. “I was being mean. I need to apologize to Anne as well.”

“Actually, that is why I came in,” He said. “With Marilla helping the Lyndes and Anne’s ankle hurt, I had a plan.”

An hour or so later, Anne Shirley-Cuthbert limped downstairs to see Jerry and Gilbert cooking breakfast.

“What are you two doing?” Anne asked sleepily, her braids askew.

“We figured you were exhausted from running into another fire,” Gilbert said as he plated the eggs. “So we made breakfast.”

“What if you had set this house on fire?” She raised an eyebrow.

“We knew you were just upstairs,” Jerry said, causing her to laugh.

She limped over to the cupboards, “I’ll set the table-”

“You just rest,” Gilbert gently nudged her out of the way. “We got it.”

“How thoughtful,” She said, and together they sat and ate the food. Anne regaled them with tales of things she dreamt as they did, and Jerry talked about his siblings and Gilbert shared anecdotes of his time with Bash and their travels.

Jerry always wanted to explore the sea, if only for a bit. He’d never even really been on a train. The idea of traveling far from his family and farm work had always intrigued him. But he never could.

Well, maybe one day.

Jerry went to clean the plates, and as he washed them off, he overheard Anne and Gilbert. “I’m sorry for our altercation,” Anne said. “But I maintain-”

“There’s no need to apologize, well, unless it’s from me,” He said. “I know how close you and Jerry are, without it being... what’s the word you use?”

“Romantical,” She said. “I appreciate your understanding.”

“Of course, Anne,” He said, then helped her up. “I suppose Marilla and Matthew will be getting back soon. Do you need any help for around the farm?”

Jerry hesitated before answering, looking out the window. The rain had lessened, leaving mud all over the grounds, which was always irritating.

He would hate it if Gilbert was better at his job than him, and then Jerry would lose coming to Green Gables. But he also definitely didn’t want to leave any work for Matthew when he returned. The mention of the heart disease had his regretful, and he would hate to aggravate it, or Matthew if such a thing was possible.

“ _Oui_ ,” Jerry decided. “Thanks.”

+

Jerry did not need to worry about Gilbert taking his job.

“How do you keep all the hay on there?” Gilbert exclaimed in frustration, causing Jerry to laugh. The other tall boy had a tough time piercing the haystacks to move them to the other side.

“Be courteous, Jerry,” Anne berated from her spot in the barn, her ankle raised and a book in her hand.

“I could, if I knew what it means.”

“‘Polite, respectful, or considerate,” Anne and Gilbert said at the same time.

Jerry rolled his eyes, “You two took the time to memorize that?”

“I find it insolent that you would mock us when you just required that knowledge,” Anne sniffed haughtily, causing him to snicker. “You’re lucky I can’t come over and smack you.”

Jerry went to mock her, but Gilbert added, “She’s right, Baynard. Anne has a wicked temper, I’ve been at the other end of it.” He tapped the side of his head.

“People underestimate me,” Anne agreed. “They shouldn’t.”

“I knew that,” Jerry said, causing the redhaired girl to smile at him. “Now, Gilbert, you just have to go at it at the right ankle.”

They kept working through the barn, with Anne occasionally reading to them, until Marilla and Matthew returned.

“Hello Mr. and Miss Cuthbert,” Gilbert greeted.

“Oh, hello Gilbert,” Matthew studied the barn, walking over to the boys. “You two have done great work.”

“They also made breakfast,” Anne said. “They are most impressive.”

“After working hard during the fire last night, indeed,” Marilla agreed. “Gilbert, I hope Anne and Jerry were great hosts.”

“They were,” Gilbert said. “And Jerry’s been very helpful with teaching me farm work. Bash will be pleased.”

“Jerry’s a good’un at it,” Matthew said, ruffling Jerry’s hair. Jerry ducked his chin to hide a grin.

“The Lyndes wanted me to pass along their deepest appreciation to you all,” Marilla said. “The barn is fixed up, but the house will take another few days for repairs.”

“Are they being billeted out here?” Anne asked, eyes wide. Jerry hid a snicker.

“No, Rachel’s daughter and her family are going back home early,” Marilla said. Jerry, Anne and Matthew all sighed in relief. “Rachel and Thomas are staying with the Gillis family for the time being.”

“I pray their house will be ready soon,” Anne added.

“Me too, child,” Marilla said. “And I pray there won’t be another fire, if only for you to stop running into them feet first.”

“I think we’re all praying for that, Ms. Cuthbert,” Gilbert said.

Anne huffed, but they all laughed.

+

Later, after Gilbert returned to the Blythe-LaCroix farm and the farm work was settled, Jerry, Anne, Marilla and Matthew ate dinner once more.

“After dinner, I’ll walk you back to your family’s," Matthew said.

Marilla gasped in realization, "Gosh, they must be so worried, especially with news of the fire. I don't think I saw your parents-"

“I saw my brother at the fire,” Jerry said after swallowing his bite of the delicious food. Much better than the stuff his sisters made. “I told him to pass it along to my family.” A bit of a stretch of the truth, but not yet a lie.

“Well, that’s fortunate,” Marilla said. “I’m glad no one’s been hurt.”

“Aye,” Matthew agreed.

“I sit here nursing a broken ankle,” Anne corrected.

“Gilbert said it wasn’t broken, just twisted,” Jerry corrected back. “That’s barely a hurt.”

“Well, I will come over and twist yours, you tell me how much it hurts-”

“No more bickering, children,” Marilla admonished them, hushing them both. “I’m just glad you’re both relatively unharmed,” She amended.

“Thank you, Marilla,” They both said.

Later, as Jerry prepared to walk back to his house with Matthew escorting, Anne gave him a big hug. “Thanks for going back in for me,” She said.

“Thanks for making the fire easy to put out,” He said.

“Stay over again,” She said. "Please." 

“You’re always welcome, if we were not taking you from your family,” Marilla added.

“Thank you,” Jerry said, picturing spending more time than just at the farm at Green Gables, and it made his heart feel like it was on fire, but in a really nice way.

“Walk safe, you two,” Marilla said. “And thanks for this morning, and all of it, Jerry.”

“Of course, ma’am,” He said.

Marilla gave him a quick hug, and then he and Matthew went off on their way back to the Baynard house.

But he felt a bit like leaving home.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I was gonna say something about it being ridiculous that Anne would run into a fire again but then I remembered she’s reckless as hell and decided this is basically canon.
> 
> Could be seen as a sequel/companion to [this fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16785913)


End file.
